leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vyraaj/Seleos, The Piltover's Craftsman
Champion Lore Seleos, the Piltover's Craftsman is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities ) magic damage and 12 (+1 per level of the champion) % of that amount in the next 2 seconds. Upgrade : Unique Passive : 60 Ability Power. Cooldown : 9 seconds -'Steel Veil' Shields the targeted allied champion for 50 damage. The shield lasts for 4 seconds. While the shield is active, 5 % of the damage taken by the shield are redirected to the attacker. Upgrade : Unique Passive : If you don't take health damage for 35 seconds, passively generate a non-limited duration shield equivalent to the one from the active. Cooldown : 12 seconds -'Stun Mine' Put a stealth trap with no visible frame at the set up. The trap, if revealed, can be killed in one hit and grants the killer 3 gold. When an ennemy champion walks on the trap, he takes 60 (+5 per level of the champion) magic damage and is stunned for 1 second. You can have up to three charge on this item, generating a charge every 10 second. Someone who is affected by a mine cannot be affected by another for the next 10 seconds. Upgrade : Unique Passive : When an ennemy champion is hit by a mine, he suffers from Grievous Wounds and takes an additional 15% damage from all source for 1,5 second. Cooldown : 1 second}} Empowers the next item's active Seleos will use, increasing everything the active does (as well damages as effects and durations) by 10/15/20/25/30% (Toggle actives will stay buffed until you turn them off) |cooldown = |cost = 50/60/70/80/90 |costtype = mana |targeting = E.G. Mercurial Scimitar's active with no AP at rank 5 will grant 65% Movement Speed for 1.3 second, instead of 50% for 1 second. }} All items unique passives effects are increased by 4/8/12/16/20%. |targeting = Doesn't affect boots and their enchantments. Capped stats cannot go above the cap through this passive, including tenacity wich cannot go above 35. For the Mana Charge passive, it makes stacking faster but doesn't affect max charge in any ways. Affects aura-type effects. E.G. Rabbadon's Deathcap will grant up to 36% bonus AP at rank 5, instead of 30%. }} Every time you get gold from any source, you generate the same amount as golden luck charges. You can stack up to 60/90/120/150/180 charges. |description2 = Whenever you activate this spell, it reduces active items cooldown by 5 seconds (with the exception of the ones from your passive) Drops coins on a 150-radius area, dealing 100 % of your stacks as magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40/45/50/55/60 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} }} Uses the quintessence of your art to empower your next summoner spell. The used summoner spell will share Gret Summoning's cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150/125/100 |costtype = mana |range = Variable |targeting = -'Grand Guard (Barrier)' Shields you for 190 (+20 per champion level) and reduce damage taken by 20% during 3 seconds. -'True Sight (Clairvoyance)' Reveals the entire map for 5 seconds. When Great Summoning is at Rank 3, grants true sight instead of simple vision. -'Illumination (Clarity)' Restores 40% of nearby allies' mana, including you. -'White Wind (Cleanse)' Removes all debuffs affecting you and your allies in a radius. Grants 65% resistance to the incoming disables to all allies in a radius for 2/2,5/3 seconds. -'Faint (Exhaust)' Stuns the target for 2 seconds. When the stun ends, the target will suffer from a classic exhaust for the next 3 seconds. -'Blink (Flash)' Just like a flash, but with a range increased by . Also, the animation cannot be seen without vision. -'Templars (Garrison)' Same effect as Garrison but your towers and minions deals true damage instead of their normal type, for the duration of the spell. -'Wall Hack (Ghost)' For the next 3/4/5 seconds, you gain movement speed, and you can go through absolutely anything. If you are on a wall at the end of the effect, you'll be teleported to the nearest unoccupied position. -'Rejuvenate (Heal)' Heals the caster and allies in a 300-radius by 300/600/900. Heal reducing effects are half as effective on this heal. -'Inferno (Ignite)' Adds a 0.08/0.10/0.12 AP scaling per second to your ignite. -'Walking Dead(Revive)' Revives you where you died for 20/25/30 seconds. If you don't make it to your fountain before the end of the effect, you'll remain dead and your respawn timer will continue from where it stopped. -'Godly Touch (Smite)' Allow you to use smite on an ennemy Champion at 50/60/70% of it's potential or on a jungle mob for an additional 100%. -'Presence (Teleport)' You can teleport to allied champions/to ennemy wards, turrets, champions and ward substitutes/anywhere. Presence has a casting time of 3 seconds and can be cancelled by Hard CC. }} Note All icons used are placeholders, I'm working on it at the moment. Actual icon and (maybe) artwork will be here as soon as possible. Category:Custom champions